Heretofore, it was quite difficult for home owners to design or build a wood deck, because it was a major improvement to their home which required professional workmen, such as carpenters, concrete workers, etc. As a result, prior to the advent of the present invention, the construction of wood patios, decking, patio steps, and patio benches were relegated to the work of the architect and contractor. The present invention has changed this situation by putting into the hands of the non-handyman the necessary components, techniques, and information into a system or kit in order to build a strong deck structure and ancillary structures such as rails posts, benches and steps, as simply as possible. Some of the prior art components and techniques are discussed hereinafter.
O'Brien U.S. Pat. No. 737,133 entitled "ADJUSTABLE JOIST FOR SUPPORTING FIREPROOF FLOORS" discloses a yoke which is adapted to be threadedly supported on a central vertical support member. The yoke is adapted to hold two bars by means of a single bolt passing through a single aperture provided in each face plate of the yoke. In contrast to the present invention, such a yoke has no means for adjusting the distance between the face plates of the yoke to accomodate different sizes of bars or structural members, and such a yoke is not provided with a series of differently oriented apertures in each of the face plates thereof to avoid alignment of any apertures therein.
Ernst U.S. Pat. No. 1,013,004 entitled "POSTCAP" teaches a post cap comprising a socket portion having side and end walls which are adapted to embrace the end of a post, and a seat portion which rests upon and is secured to the socket portion. The side walls are provided with inwardly extending flanges which are adapted to engage the end of the post and lie between the end walls. The end walls have supporting flanges extending outwardly from the upper edges thereof. The inwardly and outwardly extending flanges lie in substantially the same plane and form a flat surface upon which the bottom of the seat portion rests. In contrast to the ground saddle of the present invention, this prior art post cap is not adjustable to accomodate various thicknesses of structural members to be supported thereby, and does not have any provision for rotation between the post socket and the seat portion.
Price U.S. Pat. No. 1,097,934 entitled "PRESSED-STEEL SILL-POCKET" discloses a device which facilitates extending one structural member at right angles to another structural member, with the end of one structural member abutting the other. Because this prior art device is concerned with a different problem solved by the present invention, it consequently has distinct and additional features not necessitated by the present invention. The Price sill pocket is formed from a single sheet of metal and comprises a flat rectangular seat, and a rear wall extending upwardly from the rear of the seat. Side walls at the sides of the seat extend to the rear of and beyond the rear wall and laterally extending attaching flanges integral with the side walls. Because the present invention is not concerned with abutting the end of one structural member at right angles to another structural member, the present invention requires no rear wall portion nor any attaching flanges. In addition, the Price sill pocket does not have opposed side portions provided with a series of differently oriented apertures wherein the apertures in one side portion are out of alignment with all of the apertures in the opposing side portion.
Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,729 entitled "SHRINKPROOF STUD SUPPORT" discloses a channel-like shoe having two depending solid pins rigidly affixed to the base thereof. In contrast to the present invention, the Carlson shoe is adapted to fit on the end of a wooden structural stud member, has no means for adjusting the distance between the side wall members of the shoe, and provides no rotational adjustment between its solid depending pins and the base of the shoe channel.
Daniels U.S. Pat. No. 1,657,243 entitled "JOIST AND RAFTER SUSPENSION BRACKET" teaches two different brackets, one of which is adapted to be affixed to a vertical upright wall post, and the other of which is adapted to be affixed to a horizontal ridge beam, but both of which are adapted to support spaced rafters which are obliquely oriented relative to the horizontal. In contrast, the plain saddle and ground saddle apparatuses of the present invention are adapted for supporting horizontally oriented structural members.
Taylor et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,720,104 entitled "BEAM HANGER" discloses a metal strap having spaced parallel depending arms with their free end portions directed outwardly at right angles to provide rests for beams or other structural members. The Taylor device requires an I-beam or other structural supporting beam in order to support it, and is not adapted to support one or more structural members which traverse the entire length of the beam hanger. In addition, the Taylor device does not have the ability to accomodate beams or structural members of different widths by adjustment of the device, as is the case with the present invention.
Clark U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,064 entitled "STUD TIE" relates to a means for tying building wall studs together where the plate capping the studs is cut out to pass heating or ventilating pipes or ducts. The stud tie is generally L-shaped in cross-section, except for two tongues which may be hammered into a position which is generally perpendicular to the main web of the stud tie. In contrast, the present invention provides an apparatus and a method wherein the structural members or beams are disposed between a pair of substantially parallel side members wherein the distance between the side members is adjustable to accomodate various widths of beams or structural members.
Earhart U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,696 entitled "COMBINATION ANCHORS AND BRACES" discloses a device having a bottom plate and side wall portions which are either longer than the bottom plate or which may be bent into an orientation which is perpendicular to the main side walls. In contrast, the present invention provides a method and an apparatus wherein the plain saddle apparatus has side portions which are the same width as the bottom plate portion, and is designed to accommodate and retain securely structural members which traverse completely the saddle apparatus or structural members which abut within the confines of the saddle apparatus the securement of which is facilitated by the oppositely oriented diagonal alignment of nail holes which prevent interference between nails from opposite sides, prevent splitting of the structural members, and assure retention of the structural members in their upper and lower portions.
Other conventional and prior art techniques are disclosed by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Inglee 1,941,211; Parent 2,530,478; Cox 2,551,826; Fine 3,000,145; Kaufman 3,071,338; Tonelli 3,130,443; Bowden 3,203,660; Wolf 3,333,380; Hawn 3,540,175; Hanson 3,579,938; Kilborn 3,606,231; Young 3,606,232; Tkach 3,713,259; Rominger 880,243; Peer 1,222,457; Gardiner 1,639,601; McClure 1,721,601; Mayo 1,730,618; Roos 1,796,536; Millard 1,818,418; Mioton 1,988,388; Davison 2,235,811; Cowan 2,668,089; Ottosson 3,436,888; Goodman 3,611,736. Other conventional and prior art techniques are disclosed by Australian Pat. No. 260,941, French Pat. No. 77,696, French Pat. No. 637,281 and Swiss Pat. No. 120,691.
The present invention eliminates the disadvantages attendant with the conventional and prior art techniques, and also provides a method and apparatus which will accomplish the necessary construction to be undertaken and provide an apparatus which has a permanent adjustable connection to accomodate different size lumber in its ground saddle apparatus embodiment.